


home for christmas

by jamieme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cali iwa and Argentina Oikawa, Christmas fic, College, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa Exchange, Texting, a lil bit of jealous oikawa, girls that mean well but r annoying, hajime is shy???, iwa pov, just hot bfs being soft, literally just softness, yes I’m showing off multilingual oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieme/pseuds/jamieme
Summary: “Now tell me what those girls said!”Hajime rolled his eyes, he didn’t know this was going to be a big deal. “They just asked if I was doing anything for Christmas. Which I said no, obviously.”He heard Oikawa splutter on the other end, “Did they ask you out?!”“No? They talked about kissing though… it was sort of weird…”“Why didn't you tell them you’re dating someone?!” Oikawa gasped indignantly.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabfics/gifts).



> hello!! this work is for a secret Santa exchange by @moonlightnoya on twt!
> 
> this fic is basically just utter holiday fluff! all for u bax!! I hope u like it <3 ily!! happy holidays!!
> 
> also don’t quote me on California stuff,,, I’ve never been there ;-;

  
College in California was totally not what Hajime had expected, but he meant that in a fairly good way.

Even though it was winter, it was warm, perhaps just as tepid as it was back home during the spring, but the people were… not as nice. Hm, maybe genuine was the right word?

Frankly, Hajime didn’t really care much how people viewed him. They didn’t think he was that strange, considering how diverse America is, but often they made light hearted fun of his accent. After a couple months here, he’s only really gotten to know his roommate and a couple other foreign exchange students, though none of them were Japanese.

It was hard at first, but he’s created a routine now. Wake up at 6 am, go to the gym for two hours, get to his classes at 9:30 am, eat lunch at some point during the day (usually with some random classmates who asked if he wanted to eat with them- he assumed the invitation was pity or some coercion from the foreign exchange program), then he’d get back to his room at 8 pm if there wasn’t any sporting events, do some homework and video chat with Oikawa, perhaps have a conversation with his roommate, and then sleep. It was all quite uneventful.

Sometimes it made Hajime nostalgic. He missed Japan. But really, he just missed one person in particular. That wasn’t even in Japan right now.  _ Sigh _ . This program abroad was supposed to be a distraction. 

He should join some clubs… even if he’s only temporary here.

+

After class one day, a couple of girls came up to him, probably another pity invitation to lunch.

“Hello, Hajime!” A girl with sleek brown hair and red glasses spoke, her voice bright, “Do you have plans for lunch?”

“Uh, no,” Hajime answered, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Hajime wasn’t really a shy person, but Americans were sometimes so overwhelming. They didn’t care about personal space, often touching his arm or shoulder, and they laughed at  _ everything. _ It was odd, but he’d just deal with it.

“Would you like to come with us to the cafe? I heard they have a hot chocolate special!” Another girl with brown skin and green curly hair giggled. See? They laugh for no reason!

Being a bad liar, Hajime couldn’t come up with a reason not to go, so he ended up smiling and accepting.

Once at the cafe, the girls sat around him, literally giggling and touching him all the time. What was he? Some kind of pet? He really doesn’t know how Oikawa dealt with this all the time, it was getting on his nerves.

Then the girls started looking at each other, until one of them asked, “Hajime, are you doing anything for Christmas?”

And well, Hajime can’t lie.

“No… I was planning on staying at the dorms.” Hajime shrugged his shoulders. He sipped from his overly sugary drink, thinking it was something only Oikawa would enjoy.

This was somehow the wrong answer because all the girls gasped, as if he said someone had died. Now there was a hand with long purple nails on his shoulder. Hajime tried not to show his frown.

“You can’t be alone on Christmas! This is your first Christmas here! You need to go out!” The girls all said, scandalous. “Everyone knows you  _ have  _ to kiss someone under a mistletoe and .. other things.” The girls grinned.

Yep, Hajime was uncomfortable.

“I’m fine though, I don’t want to kiss a stranger.” Hajime answered resolutely, hoping it would end the discussion.

The girl with red glasses smirked, “It doesn’t have to be a stranger.”

Now Hajime was confused. Why were they talking about kissing and strangers? Weren’t they talking about Christmas?

“...Alright,” Hajime responded, unsure what the girl’s statement meant. “I have to go to class now, thanks for the meal.” 

The girls giggled again and waved bye as he left the cafe.

Girls were absolutely insane. He would never understand them.

+

Later that night, when he finally got to his room, he unlocked his phone to see the daily text he received.

**dumbass 7:12 pm**

good night iwa-chan~~ 

rest well!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

**me 11:12 pm**

gm Tooru

  
  


As expected, Oikawa responded immediately, even though he probably just woke up. (Hopefully he had slept… his sleeping schedule was better when he had left Japan)

**dumbass 11:13 pm**

hii!!!! <333

how was ur day!!

Even though he texts like a twelve year old, it never fails to make Hajime smile. 

**me 11:13 pm**

it was alright 

have you eaten breakfast?

**dumbass 11:13 pm**

i just woke up!!! 

**me 11:13 pm**

and you’re on your phone first thing in the morning?

**dumbass 11:14 pm**

r u my mom iwa-chan….

dont u want to talk to me </3

**me 11:14 pm**

of course I do

I just want you to be healthy

**dumbass 11:14 pm**

AWEEEE IWA-CHAN…. UR SO CUTE 

💗💗💗💗💗💗

**me 11:15 pm**

**😐**

**dumbass 11:15 pm**

SO!! r u doing anything fun for christmas?? It’s in like a week!! An American Christmas!!! 

**me 11:17 pm**

some girls in my class asked me that today too

idk probably just gonna get drunk with my roommate 

**dumbass 11:17 pm**

WHAT!!!!!

**_Incoming Call From Dumbass -_ **

“What did you say?!” Oikawa yells into his ear as soon as Hajime picks up.

Hajime winces. “Fucking god, hello to you too?” 

“Yes, yes, good morning!” Oikawa replies impatiently. Hajime grins a bit at the cute petulant voice.

“Now tell me what those girls said!”

Hajime rolled his eyes, he didn’t know this was going to be a big deal. “They just asked if I was doing anything for Christmas. Which I said no, obviously.”

He heard Oikawa splutter on the other end, “Did they ask you out?!”

“No? They talked about kissing though… it was sort of weird…”

“Why didn't you tell them you’re dating someone?!” Oikawa gasped indignantly. Hajime heard rustling, probably Oikawa finally getting out of bed. Was he really riled up over a small interaction?

“Because they didn’t ask!” Hajime huffed, still incredibly confused about both the girls’ and this conversation.

“Why do you think they were asking you out?” He could  _ hear  _ Oikawa rolling his eyes.

“Because they’re my classmates!” 

“You are such a dummy!!” Now there’s pouting.

Honestly, why was he having an argument about this at midnight? 

“What?! Why?!” 

“Because they’re obviously interested in you!!” Oikawa whines, “I bet they were all over you! Ugh!”

Hajime thinks, perhaps, it’s better to not tell him that they kept touching his arms…

“Well, I’m not interested in them. They’re kind of annoying.” Hajime tells Oikawa honestly.

“Obviously! Because  _ we _ are dating!!” Oikawa says and Hajime can just  _ hear _ him pouting.

Trying to suppress the giddy smile that always manages to break out on his face whenever Oikawa calls them boyfriends. 

It’s a shame he’s only heard it in person a few times. They only started to date a month before Oikawa had to leave for Argentina. Though they certainly had feelings for each  _ way _ before then. Yeah, they’re idiots. But at least  _ now _ they’re boyfriends.

Hajime keeps up his gruff tone, though he’s sure Oikawa can hear his smile, “It’ll be fine! I only see them in one class, I’ll just tell them next time I see them.”

Oikawa pouts, “Sure. Fine. Alright. Now tell me about the game on Saturday!”

And they like that, a light conversation about what they’ve been up to, until Hajime falls asleep and Oikawa hangs up with a smile.

+

Because classes had ended a week before Christmas, he’d never gotten a chance to talk to those girls again. Hajime shrugs and moves on though, he didn’t think they were really serious about asking him out. Girls are weird like that.

Currently, he’s walking as a cool down after his morning run, one earbud blasting DEAN directly into his brain. Fortunately, there’s a breeze that feels nice in his hair. There’s palm trees and a view of the ocean, it’s breathtakingly beautiful, he just wishes Oikawa was here too. But there’s also probably pretty beaches and mountains where he is-

“Yahoo~ Guess who!!” Calloused hands cover his eyes, and the only reason Hajime hesitates in answering is because it should be completely impossible for him to be here.

Instead of answering, Hajime manages a shocked, “What the fuck.”

“Why are you so mean, Iwa-chan?” Hajime peels the other boy’s hands off and turns around to see a very cute pout. “I come here to surprise you and you curse at me! So rude!”

And well, suddenly feels so warm inside. Out of pure desire and basically instinct, Hajime takes Oikawa’s face gently into his hands and presses a gentle kiss onto his pink lips. He missed this.

Oikawa makes a noise of surprise, but soon kisses back, a smile curling out.

Once they pull back from each other, they’re practically beaming at one another. “Well that was cute!” Oikawa giggles.

And for some reason, Hajime just can’t stop smiling. 

“How long have you been planning this?” He asked, pulling oikawa’s hand into his, noting Oikawa didn’t have anything else with him, and they started to walk, “Also, where’s your stuff? Where are you staying at?”

Oikawa grinned, “My stuff is at a hotel, but I’m sure Gael doesn’t mind me sharing a room with you guys!”

Hajime huffed, “Right, and you asked him how?”

“By text!” Oikawa flashed his phone, showing texts with Gael, Hajime’s roommate who should not have Oikawa’s phone number.

There’s probably a look of shock or concern on his face because Oikawa then explains himself, “Remember that one time you left your phone out while you went to pee? Yeah! Gael is a funny dude! I have  _ so _ many pictures of you doing weird shit.” He laughs, quite evilly Hajime adds.

“Oh my god.” Hajime groans, “I literally cannot leave you alone. Ever.”

“So don’t!” Oikawa sticks out his tongue.

Fighting the urge to pull on his tongue, Hajime just brushes his thumb over the pale knuckles. “Now who was the one that decided to move to a different country first?”

Though, to be honest, it was nice being able to hold hands and not worry about what others thought. Whether it was because of the foreign country or America’s diversity, it felt easier to breathe. Sure, they still held hands freely back home, but there were always,  _ always _ stares.

“Iwa-chan~! Don’t be mean!” 

One of his classmates, Will, who Hajime was closer to, bumps into them,“ _ Oh, hey, Hajime. Is this your boyfriend? _ ” 

“ _ Yep~ that’s me! _ ” Oikawa answers instead, in perfect English. Of course.

Hajime smiles, “ _ Yeah, apparently he’s visiting for the holidays. _ ” Will is probably one of the few people he cares enough for that he’s shared about his personal life. Others… well, they just don’t need to know everything about Iwaizumi Hajime, right?

Will, smiles at that, “ _ Cool! I know some pretty cool places around here for Christmas, text me if you want the deets! _ ” He waves off, probably heading to the gym.

Suddenly, Oikawa is laughing at him, “You tell people about me? Showing off your hot boyfriend, huh? Trying to use me to gain popularity, I see!” 

Of course, somehow, Oikawa always proves himself to be a dork.

“Oi, shittykawa, shut up! Next time I won’t tell anyone about you!” Hajime blushed. Rather than trying to gain popularity, Hajime just felt insanely proud of him and yeah kinda of wanted to show off his hot boyfriend. Was that so wrong?

“C’mon, you’re probably tired, let’s just go to my room.” Hajime pulled them along.

“Oh? To the bedroom already? My, my, I didn’t-”

Hajime groans, “If you don’t shut up, I’ll have to kiss you.”

It takes a second for Oikawa to register what he just said, but soon a grin spreads out on his face. “Geez, Iwa-chan! If you missed me that much just say so!”

Rolling his eyes, Hajime unlocked his door to which he was immediately greeted with confetti.

“The fuck?” Haijme splutters, however Oikawa squealed and immediately went to hug his roommate. When in the hell did they get so close?

“ _ Gael! How are you? I finally got to meet you!! _ ” Oikawa shouts, in presumably Spanish since Hajime did not understand a single word.

Gael, the traitor, laughs. “ _ It was due time, you know how hard it was to keep this a secret? Anyway, I’m glad you’re here. Is your stuff still at the hotel? _ ”

Honestly, he shouldn’t even be surprised. “I don’t want to know.” He slides past them, and starts cleaning up his room and making space for Oikawa.

“Hajime! Your boyfriend is so cute!” Gael shouts from the kitchenette, where he had left them.

“Don’t hit on my boyfriend!” Hajime yells back, knowing they’re just jokes.

“I might be seduced away!” Oikawa decides to yell.

“Yeah, they’ll just have to spend about five minutes with you before they decide they want a refund.” Hajime laughs, while he takes out more blankets from the closet.

“So rude, Iwa-Chan!”

He hears footsteps coming closer to his room. And of course, Oikawa jumps on him, making them fall onto the bed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hajime loosely wraps his arms Oikawa, the weight of him on top of him comfortable. How did this man smell good even after a long flight? Even his hair was still fluffy and perfect. Typical.

“Hajime~ I missed you so much~” Oikawa kisses his neck. And god, Hajime really missed him too.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too.” He gently brushed the hair to the side and kissed Oikawa’s forehead. Warmth seemed to spread from his lips right into his chest; he hasn’t felt this content in the past few months.

Oikawa hums into his neck, “Our first Christmas together and we’re not even home.”

Chuckling, Hajime threads his finger through Oikawa’s hair, feeling the soft strands pull just the slightest bit.

“We’ve always been together on Christmas.” He replies, teasing Oikawa.

“You know what I mean! It’s the first Christmas where I get to kiss you under a mistletoe! By the way, we’ve got to find a place with  _ a ton _ of mistletoes, okay?” Oikawa twists around in his hold, until he’s face to face with Hajime.

“Sure,” Hajime shrugs, “But we can just make out without the plant?”

The other boy responds by burying his face into his chest. “Yeah.”

They stay like that for a couple minutes, enjoying the feeling of being together again.

After a while, Hajime speaks up, softly, “I miss home too.”

Oikawa smiles at him, a soft beautiful thing, and whispers, “I’m home wherever you are.”

And, god, that was so cheesy but fuck did it do things to his heart. So yeah, Hajime has no choice but to kiss Oikawa again. This time soft, his hand behind Oikawa’s neck, the other hand in his hand on his waist. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Hajime smiles into the kiss.

+

After texting Will and finding out that mistletoes are everywhere regardless, Hajime ends up with a lot of bags in his arms.  _ Just some light Christmas shopping, _ he said,  _ it’ll be nothing! _ Oikawa had appeased.

Yeah, right.

But it’s fine. Because Oikawa is glowing underneath the Christmas lights, and Hajime feels so warm, and he’s really never been happier to be pulled along by Oikawa’s antics.

“Hajime~ let’s take a picture together~” Then there’s a soft press into his left cheek, a flash, and a giggle.

While showing Hajime the picture, Oikawa coos. “Awe, we’re the cutest boyfriends!” 

Obviously, there’s no denying it.

+

Later that night, while Oikawa sleeps peacefully in his arms, his phone buzzes on his nightstand. Impatient, Hajime checks his notifications.

_ What in the hell… _ Hajime thinks as he goes through his chat history.

**_U.S. History GC_ **

**April 10:15 pm**

Hajime do you still not have plans for Christmas? It’d be so sad if you were alone 😭😭

**Kailee 10:15 pm**

Yeah tbh just hang out with us! It’ll be fun :)

**Me 10:23 pm**

Sorry girls~ my boyfriend surprised me with a visit!! I’ll be spending the next two weeks with him <3 

[image.attachment]

we’re so cute, right! (≧▽≦) 💗

**April 10:37 pm**

Oh… I didn’t know you had a boyfriend!

I hope you guys have fun :)

**Janiah 11:02 pm**

you guys r so cute! haha 

  
  


And then the rest of the messages are just dry responses from other girls...

Jesus Christ, Oikawa sure knows how to stir up trouble. It’s hilarious. Hajime doesn’t really mind, glad that the mess is all cleaned up before the holiday. One they’ll be spending alone and together.

One more kiss on the forehead, and Hajime snuggles right back to sleep. He’s glad he’s home for Christmas.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays to everyone! whether they’ve already passed or you’re still celebrating, I hope you’ve all had a wonderful time :)


End file.
